Sirius Black
by Sirius3
Summary: This is a sad story about the most wrongly accused man-Sirius Black. This is a short story about his life in Azkaban, his thoughts and actions. It is very good and reviews are greatly appreciated!


A/N: ALL OF THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K. Rowling!!! Yes this is a sad story. It is short, but it is very meaningful. I would greatly appreciate it if you could find it in your time to review!  
  
  
  
I was flying through the air in a cop car. I was being taken to Azkaban. "I didn't murder them!!" I kept yelling through my tears. "James Potter was my best friend!! I didn't do it!! It was Peter Pettigrew!!" I was very young at the time and was very scared. The guards ignored me and landed in Azkaban. Each one grabbed one of my arms and dragged me over to my cell. I tried to run for it but they were too strong. "I swear! I didn't do it!" I said pleadingly. By now I was on my knees begging. The guards picked me up by the neck and threw me into my cell. They locked the door behind me. I lied there in a heap. I wasn't hurt badly...no, not yet.  
  
"Maybe...this won't be so bad..." I said to myself as I tried to make it look nice in my cell. Well, after all, I'd be there for about twelve years! Two dementors standed guard at my cell. I felt sick when I saw them...something about them creeped me out. I lay there trying to make the best of my little cell. I got a stale loaf of bread and a glass of water everyday...now I didn't have to go on my diet, I thought. But it wasn't that easy.  
  
***1 year later***  
  
I sat in my cell. I was very sickly. I was very thin and weak. I grieved every day and night hoping someone would come and bail me. But I knew it wasn't likely. I became my dog form and whined in my cell while pacing back and forth. A dementor moaned at the gate which made me shut up and become human. Tears rolled down my cheeks like they do every day.  
  
I didn't know whether I wanted to live or die. I wanted to live, I was doing so well now, I couldn't give up. I suddenly remembered my godson, Harry Potter. "Good Lord," I thought. "I miss him. I miss him just like I miss my freedom." I thought about Harry for the rest of the day. It was something to think about rather than to go insane. I wasn't very close to going insane...but it could happen.  
  
I got my usual meal and ate it slowly. I was trying to make the best of it. A bunch of ants came over and feasted on my crumbs. I stomped on all the ants. I imagined them as little dementors, and I squished them. I hated bugs anyway. I sat down on a small wooden bench I had in my cell and stared out the window. I wanted my life back. I wanted my freedom back. But most of all, I wanted to care for my godson, Harry, like I was told to.  
  
***11 years later***  
  
I was sprawled out on the ground. By now I was so weak I could barely move or breathe. I wanted to die. I pleaded to God for him to kill me. I would be so much happier that way. My hair was long and I was hurt badly. I was very dirty and I looked like a savage. "I want to die…please…someone or something kill me…I want to be dead." I groaned through gritted teeth.  
  
As usual, my meal came. And then I saw it, my chance for freedom. I became my dog form and darted out of my cell with every ounce of strength left within me. It seemed as though that stupid dementor didn't even notice. I ran, I ran as fast as I could, I ran wherever I could.  
  
I did not last for long, though. I passed out near a small cave. I was so tired I could not even hold out my Animigus form any longer. I lied on the ground, sprawled out. I was so weak and sickly looking that if anyone saw me they would've assumed I was dead. And I wish I was.  
  
I woke up a while later and crawled painfully into the cave. I lied in that cave for about five days doing nothing but recovering. I got some strength back during those days and managed to hunt up some good food for the winter. I stayed in my cave during the winter.  
  
Some people walked past my cave every few days looking for me, they were going to hunt me down. I hid in the back of the cave whenever I saw anyone coming. I was scared, I was tired, I was hungry, I was weak, and most of all, I had no life. I felt angry, I felt violent, and I felt worthless. I now knew that no one in the world cared about me. I figured even Harry, my own godson, was surely afraid of me.  
  
The summer came. I was still the same sickly, wrongly accused man. I just wanted a life. A life, is that too much to ask? I wanted to be around people, I wanted to be free! I wanted to be healed from this wrecked illness! I wanted to be with my godson, Harry. I wanted him not to be scared of me. I wanted him to know the truth.  
  
The next day, I decided to make my way to Hogwarts. I was going to see Harry, my godson and my deceased best friend's son whether it killed me or not. Quite frankly, I would like it to kill me. But I had to see Harry before I gave up. I grabbed my belonging...which were a big bone which I used to hunt, and a ripped blanket, and I made my way to Hogwarts.  
  
I arrived a short while later. I was very tired once more and collapsed in the sun of the forest. I was glad no one was in the forest because I didn't make up for a while. I hid in a small cave for the rest of the day. I saw Harry walked to the Quidditch field, I got a small peek, but I think he saw me. "Harry..Oh Harry, I am sorry for ruining your life. I am sorry I scared you...Harry, you just don't understand." I thought to myself as I walked back into my cave. I looked up at the stars. "Someone kill me. Anyone…anything…please God, kill me…put me out of this misery…I beg you Lord, kill me." I said as I burst into tears once more.  
  
I grieved for the rest of the day. I watched the Quidditch practice from the cave. I rooted silently for Harry, but I didn't dare go to the field. Even in my dog form. It was a pretty long walk, I would just be in more pain. I stayed where I was. This is it...I thought. Tonight, I am going to see Harry for real. I am going to do it whether it kills me or not. I am going to tell him the truth whether he believes me or not. Tonight is the night. 


End file.
